Obviously, many species of balls are known to the art. Since each application in which balls are used presents a potentially unique set of demands, inventors have developed technology relevant to a wide variety of useful balls. Some balls are adapted for particular sports while others are useful in industrial applications.
As one might expect, with street hockey increasing in popularity, there has been a concomitant development of street hockey ball technology. Material adaptations to prior art balls have been enacted to reduce bounce and to improve durability. Also, liquids have been inserted into street hockey balls to reduce their bounce and to improve their control (e.g., see this inventor's application Ser. No. 08/538,032 for a Game Ball, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference). Still further, repeatedly flashing lights have been included to draw attention to a ball that is in play. Undoubtedly, further improvements relative to street hockey balls are inevitable.
One seeking to invent in this area must consider the needs presented by such an application. Of course, the ball should be within standard size and weight specifications. Clearly, the ball must be durable. Ideally, the ball will demonstrate very little bounce but will exhibit good aerodynamic lift coupled with low aerodynamic drag. Still further, a preferred ball would effectively draw a player's attention both to itself and to the moment that it is struck each time a player hits the ball or the ball hits another object or surface.
Surely a game ball that met one of the aforementioned needs would be useful. However, a ball meeting all of the needs presented by the street hockey application would represent a marked advance in the art.